


October 11th, 2039

by Socially_inept_bean



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Asexual Characters, Detroit Evolution, Detroit Evolution spoilers, Distractions, Drinking, Drinking away your problems, Fluff, Gen, Hotels, Mentioned Gavin Reed, Not Beta Read, RK Bros, Sumo origin story kind of, Swearing, ace nines, not really important information, pre Detroit Evolution, questioning Connor, talk of being burned at the stake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_inept_bean/pseuds/Socially_inept_bean
Summary: Drinking away his problems has always been Hank’s go to solution, but this time Connor is here to help.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Connor, pre Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	October 11th, 2039

**Author's Note:**

> I spun the prompt wheel from New Era and got ‘club’ ‘Hank’ and ‘Cole’. Not what the prompt was, but it’s the idea it gave me.

Not everyday was a good day.

Especially not when it’s day your son died.

October 11th, 2035. Four years ago. Four years ago to the day, when Hank’s son was taken from him. Well, technically four years and a day, since he was pretty sure it’s as past midnight. But Hank was too tired to care. So as he usually did, he was getting drunk.

That’s how Connor found him, head down, bottle in hand.

He silently walked over, taking the bottle from the man. He allowed it with only a muttered ’fuck off’. The android gently placed the drink on the counter, then pulled a water bottle out of the fridge in their hotel.

“Here. Drink this instead.” He pushed the clear liquid to his partner, who took it silently, unscrewing the cap and flicking it away. He took a long drink of it, before setting it down on the desk in front of him and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Connor scanned the man, as well as the hotel room they were in. The only bottle seemed to be the one he had taken away, which was only a quarter empty. Not too strong, either, which was a fact that eased some of the tension out of his form. Hank was often unpredictable when drunk, though not very strong or coordinated. Connor didn’t particularly wish to fight his partner every step of the way tonight.

“Wha’ time is it?” Hank asked with only a slight slur, which Connor could have accused of the late hour had he not been holding a bottle of liquor when he walked in.

“One thirteen. Time for you to go to bed.”

“Why’re you up? Don’ you need that state sister to work or whatever?”

“Stasis. And I do. But you also require sleep in order to function, and you cannot go as long as I can without it.” The lieutenant took another long gulp of water, emptying the bottle. Connor took it, carefully dropping it into the recycling bin.

“I’ve functioned jus’ fine without your fuckin’ ass to get me ta sleep, so fuck you.”

“Alright then,” Connor gave in easily. “What would you like to talk about?”

“I don’ wanna fuckin’  _ talk _ .”

“When did you get Sumo?” Hank gave him a look, but sighed and answered anyway.

“He was about ten months old, got him from a shelter back in 32. Might’ve been February, I dunno.”

“I bet you have some fun stories about him. Saint Bernards are very big, even as puppies,” Connor pushed with an expectant smirk.

“Yeah, one time he managed to get onto the counter and eat an entire stick of butter.”

“What?” Connor’s smirk widened into a disbelieving grin, eyes blown wide. He might’ve been over exaggerating his reaction, but Hank chuckled.

“Dunno how ‘e did it, but I walked into the kitchen one day and there ‘e was, licking butter smears off the floor.”

“Why did you choose him? Not that I’m complaining, of course.” He smiled at the memories of collapsing onto the couch after long days at work, too tired to make Hank anything healthy for dinner, and Sumo plopping his whole 170 lbs right into his lap and licking a slobber stripe up his face.

“It was no competition,” Hank answered immediately. “Saw is giant face through the window as soon as we stepped into the place. Right up against the glass, walking back and forth so excited, wagging his tail so hard I was afraid he was gonna break it. Soon ‘s we stepped closer he started smiling up at us with ‘is stupid fuckin’ face.” He was looking into the distance with a small smile. They sat in companionable silence for a while, Hank reminiscing on Sumo’s old antics, Connor simply gazing out the window

“Why were you out so late?” Hank asked, pulling himself out of his reverie.

“I was invited to a party by Officer Clark and Detective O’Ceallaigh. You’d already left the station when they did, which is why you didn’t know.”

“Why and how’d  you get invited to a party? No offense, but for all your fancy social programs, you can’t make friends to save your life. The only reason you have any is because you’re so awkward that it’s endearing.”

“Aw, Hank, you think I’m endearing?”

“And then they get to know you and find out you’re a total piece a shit.” That made Connor laugh.

“They wished to celebrate our extended contract. Two more weeks here with them. They wanted to get a bit closer. They also said they would’ve invited you had you not left so soon.”

“You tell Nines ‘bout that, or was he too busy fucking Gavin?” Connor‘s eyes narrowed, and he tried his best to keep the annoyance from his voice.

“I did tell Nines about it, just as I was walking in. No, he wasn’t  fucking Gavin .”

“No need to get upset, I was just joking.” He held up his hands in surrender. Connor sighed, deflating.

“I know, I know, it’s just-“ he cut himself off, not wanting to tell Hank. Nines hadn’t, though he knew it was fine.

“He’s ace?” Connor nodded sullenly, looking away, feeling guilty from lashing out. “Hey, I get it. I won’t make jokes if it makes you two uncomfortable. What about you? Or are you just defensive over him?”

“I’m. . . not sure yet. I think probably, but. . .”

“Don’ wanna take any labels ‘till your sure?” Again, he nodded. “That’s cool. I get it, Connor, I really do. So, got any stories from the party?” Hank smirked.

“I have plenty, but you should really get to bed.” Hank rolled his eyes, but pushed himself up and stumbled his way over to the bed, collapsing into it exhaustedly.

Connor took a quick shower and changed into sleeping clothes, before slipping into the second bed. As he was going into stasis, a text from Nines popped up on his HUD.

_ -That’s alright.  _

_ -Are New York’s officers really that bad?  _ He rolled his eyes at Nines’ antics.

_ No, just eager to learn more. _

_ -I know, I know. Is Hank okay? _

_ Yes, he is. Today is just a bad day for him. _

_ -Cole, right? _

_ Yes. _

_ -Alright. You should be going into stasis now. _

_ -Get some rest.  _

_ -Don’t push your limits or I will personally send you back to medieval times where you’ll be calleda witch and burned at the stake, and I will be there to save you just so you know how much you’d get yourself killed if I wasn’t here to keep track of you. _

_ What would I do without you. _

_ -Die, probably.  _

_ -Now seriously, go to bed. _

_ I will. And you need to as well. Love you, brother. _

_ -I’ll go to bed soon. Love you too, brother. _

**Author's Note:**

> I full wrote this in about two hours, which is fast for me with the words per minute of a snail typing with its eyeball. No I’m not going to look over it before I post it, who do you think I am.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading! I’m taking requests/suggestions/prompts. No promise I’ll get to it, but if you want to see it written from me, go ahead and ask!
> 
> I’m in the Octopunks Discord and Detroit: New Era discord!  
> Here’s the link if you want to come chat in the New Era! https://discord.gg/yt8G9F


End file.
